Dosti
by Bipana
Summary: This story is on Friendship. Rajat, Sachin and Purvi are best friends. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


_**A/N- Hey guys, i am here with a now story. **__**This is a story, in which Rajat, Sachin and Purvi are best friends. And i just hope that you will like it. Sorry for the mistakes.**_

* * *

_**In Parking Lot of Bureau**_

_**Rajat and Sachin had came to the Bureau together and just then, Purvi came to them. Both of them smiled seeing her and she also smiled.**_

_Purvi- Kaise ho guys?_

_Rajat- Hona kaisa hai? Main toh bas thik thak hi hoon._

_Purvi- Aur tum Sachin?_

_Sachin- Main bhi thik thak hi hoon. Aur tum kaisi ho?_

_Purvi- I am also fine._

_Rajat- Chalo ander chalte hain._

**_Three of them went entered the Bureau, but no one was there yet._**

**_In Bureau_**

_Purvi- Yaar, lagta hai aaj bhi hum sab se pehle aaye hain._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Rajat- Ab toh bore ho jaayenge._

_Sachin- Bore kaise honge? Itne saare files aanokhe ke saamne hai aur tum keh rahe ho ki ab bore ho jaayenge._

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe tumhari ek baat samaj mein bilkul nahi aati yaar._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Yaar, tum hamesha kaam ke piche kyun bhagte rehte ho?_

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Rajat- Aur nahi toh kya yaar? Yeh files aur laashon ke piche bhi life hai yaar hamari._

_Sachin- Tum dono mujhse yeh sab kyun keh rahe ho?_

_Purvi- Arre yaar kaam ko chodo._

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Matlab, main yeh nahi keh rahi ki CID chod do. Main bas yeh keh rahi hoon ki hamesha kaam ke piche mat bhago._

_Sachin- Toh phir kya karu?_

_Rajat- Agar tumhe kaam hi karna hai toh sabke aane ke bad karna, lekin abhi nahi._

_Sachin- Thik hai, main kaam nahi karunga. Lekin tum dono batao ki main karu kya?_

_Rajat- Kuch nahi. Jab tak sab nahi aa jaate aaram se baitho. Sabke aane ke bad tumhe baithne ka mauka nahi millega._

_Sachin- Baith ke kya karu? I don't wanna be bored._

_Purvi- Toh phir baatein karte hain._

_Rajat- Toh tumhe kya lagta hai ki hum abhi tak maun baithe the._

_Purvi- How rude is that Rajat?_

_Sachin- Haan yaar. That's very rude._

_Rajat- Accha sorry. Ab batao, kaisi baatein karna hai tumhe?_

_Purvi- Yehi ki hamari dost kaise huyi and all that._

_Sachin- Arre yaar Purvi, mujhe laga ki shayad koi khas baatein hongi, lekin yeh...?_

_Purvi- Toh tumhare liye hamara dosti khas nahi hai kya?_

_Sachin- Arre nahi nahi yaar. Hamari dosti toh sabse khas hai mere liye. Lekin main bas yeh kehna chah raha tha ki hamari dosti kaise huyi yeh toh sabko pata hai. Humne kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki hum aise best friends ban jaayenge. Hum tino ki dosti bas aise hi hogi. We have not planned to be friends, but it just happened._

_Rajat- Aur nahi toh kya? Bhagwan bhi yehi chahte the ki hum dost banne. Iss liye hum bas ban gaye._

_Purvi- Haan yaar. Pehle main tum dono ko sir sir keh ke bulati thi, lekin ab jab sir bolti hoon na toh awkward feel hoti hai._

_Sachin- Haan. Main bhi toh Rajat ko sir bolta tha. Lekin ab hum Rajat ko sir nahi bulate, kyunki we are best friends now._

_Rajat- Haan. Chalo ek hug karte hain isse pehle ki koi aa jaaye._

_Sachin- Haan haan kyun nahi?_

**_Rajat and Sachin hugged each other and Purvi smiled._**

_Purvi- Arre, mujhe bhi toh hug karo._

_Rajat- Arre haan haan._

**_They got separated and Rajat hugged Purvi and Sachin just stand there. They get separated and Purvi turned to Sachin._**

_Purvi- Chalo yaar. Hug karte hain._

_**They smiled and hugged each other. Meanwhile, ACP came so they get separated. And slowly everyone came and everyone wished each other. **  
_

_ACP- Accha Rajat, abhi tak koi case aaya ya nahi?_

_Rajat- Nahi sir. Abhi tak toh nahi._

_Daya- Waise accha hai na ki kamse kam aaj toh koi case nahi hai. Varna har din ki tarah aaj bhi hum kahin bhag rahe hote._

_Abhijeet- Woh toh hai yaar._

_Purvi- Waise sir, agar aapki izazat ho toh kya hum aaj bas aise hi masti mazak kar sakte hain?_

_ACP- Tumhe ho kya gaya hai Purvi? Tum ek CID officer ho kar masti mazak karna chahti ho._

_Sachin- Sirrrr... Aisa sirf Purvi hi nahi, hum sab chahte hain._

_ACP- Kya?_

_All- Haan sir._

_Sachin- Sir, aaj ek din please._

_ACP- Tum sabko ho kya gaya hai?_

_Daya- Sir, please bas aaj ek din._

_Abhijeet- Aur agar koi xase aaya toh hum masti mazak chod kar apna kaam karenge._

_All- Haan sir._

_ACP- Accha thik hai. Masti mazak karni hai na toh karo._

_Purvi- Sach sir?_

_ACP- Haan. Aur waise bhi tum sabki umar abhi hasi mazak karne ki hai toh karo. Kabhi kabhi laashon se dur bhi rehna chahiye._

**_Everyone smiled and ACP went to his cabin. Purvi started jumping and everyone became confused, but Sachin smiled._**

_Rajat- Kya hua Purvi? Tum thik toh ho?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kya hoga Rajat? Main thik hoon balki bahut khush hoon. Aaj kitni dino bad hama hasi mazak karne ka mauka milla hai._

_Sachin- Haan yaar sach mein._

_Purvi- Tum toh chup hi raho Sachin._

_Sachin- Kyun? Meri avaj itni bhi buri nahi hai._

_Purvi- Tumhe toh hamesha kaam hi padhi hoti hai na toh ab jab maine ACP sir se baat mannva liya hai toh tum meri haan mein haan mat milao._

**_Sachin lower his hand and everyone looked at Purvi. Purvi bacame shocked seeing everyone looking at her. Sachin went to his desk and started working on files._**

_Purvi- Ab aap sabko kya hua?_

**_Everyone went to their desk and started working on files and Purvi turned to Rajat, but he also went to his desk and sat. Purvi became surprised seeing everyone and she was the only one standing. Everyone was working on files, even her best friends. She came to her desk and sat down._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Ab maine aisa kya kar diya? Maine toh bas aise hi Sachin ko kuch keh diya tha, lekin lagta hai sabne meri baat ko dil pe laga liya. Manna ki Sachin meri baaton se dukhi hai, lekin Rajat toh mujhse baat kar sakta hai. Woh toh mujhe jaanta hai._

**_Sachin looked at her and saw her in deep thought. She looked at him, but he again started working on files. Just then, ACP came out of his cabin and became confused seeing everyone in work._**

_ACP- Ab kya hua?_

_**Everyone came to him and he was still confused.**_

_ACP- Yeh sab kya hai?_

_Sachin- Sir, humne socha ki hasi mazak karne se toh accha hai ki hum apna kaam karen. Kamse kam kuch kaam toh aage badh pahega._

_ACP- Lekin thodi der pehle toh tum bhi hasi mazak karna chahte the na?_

_Sachin- Uss waqt baat agal thi sir._

_ACP- Kaise?_

_Sachin- Sir, main uss waqt sirf Purvi hi haan mein haan milla raha tha._

**_Everyone looked at Purvi, but she looked at Sachin. _**

_ACP- Tum sab jo bhi karo. Mujhe DCP ke saath kuch kaam hai, main jaa raha hoon. _

_All- Ji._

**_ACP went and all again went back to their desk, but Sachin stayed with Purvi. Sachin was about to go, but Purvi held his hand and looked at him with tears. _**

_Sachin- Arre Purvi, tum ro kyun rahi ho yaar?_

_Purvi- Tumne mujhe rulaya hai._

_Sachin- Maine? Maine kaise?_

_Purvi- Meri ek chodi si baat ko dil pe le liya tumne._

_Sachin- Tum yeh kya keh rahi ho Purvi. Mujhe tumhare baat ka bilkul bhi bura nahi laga._

_Purvi- Tum jhut bol rahe ho na? Mujhe pata hai ki maine tumhe hurt kiya hai, lekin Sachin sach mein, maine bas aise hi kaha tha. _

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe pata hai. Maine tumhe jaanta hoon Purvi._

_Purvi- I am sorry Sachin. Please mujhe maff kardo. Mujhse please naraz mat raho._

_Sachin- Purvi, main tumse naraz nahi hoon._

_Purvi- Sachi?_

_Sachin- Muchi._

**_Sachin came near her and wiped her tears and everyone smiled. _**

_Rajat- Wow! Finally, Sachin aur Purvi ek ho gaye. Do best friends phir se mil gaye._

_Purvi- Waise Rajat. Main Sachin ka chup rehna samaj sakti hoon, lekin tum chup kyun the? Aur toh aur aap sab chup kyun the?_

_Rajat- Ab jab ek best friend chup ho toh hum kaise masti mazak kar sakte hain?_

_Purvi- Aur aap sab?_

_Daya- Jab saamne wala chup ho toh hum kaise maza kar sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Lekin main toh bas kaam kar raha tha. Mujhe ek bahut zaroori file yaad aa gayi thi toh main bas uss file ko complete karne aaya tha._

_Purvi- Toh yeh baat thi? Mujhe laga ki tum mujhse naraz ho gaye. Lekin mujhe kahin na kahin yeh bhi pata tha ki tum mujhse naraz ho hi nahi sakte._

_Rajat- Aisa kyun? _

_Purvi- Arre jab koi dil ke karib hota hai na toh bas apne aap hi ehsaas ho jaata hai._

_Sachin- Dil ke karib?_

_Purvi- Mera matlab tum mere best friend hona toh bas..._

_Rajat- Toh kya agar mujhe kuch ho jaata hai toh tumhe ehsaas hoga?_

_Purvi- Haan haan. Of course hoga. Tum dono ko agar tum bhi hoga na toh mujhse pata chal jaayega._

_Abhijeet- Aur agar hama kuch hoga toh kya tumhe pata chalega?_

_Purvi- Woh toh pata nahi sir._

_Abhijeet- Ab yeh kya baat huyi Purvi?_

_Purvi- Maine phirse kisi ko hurt kiya kya?_

_Abhijeet- Arre nahi nahi. Tumne kisi ko bhi hurt nahi kiya hai._

_Purvi- Thanks god._

**_Everyone smiled._**

* * *

**_A/N- How is the story guys? Do you liked it or not? Please tell me what do you think about the story. I really want to know your thoughts about the story. PLEASE REVIEW._**


End file.
